Iris Hawthorne
"You are the most beautiful woman in the world. You no longer need to kill for beauty." — Jezail, manipulating Iris' mind, Season 2 Iris Hawthorne is a Supportive Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *Serpent Physiology Iris, known as Medusa in the Brotherhood, has similar traits with snakes, and is capable of using the following abilities: :: 1.) Venomous Saliva: her saliva is highly venomous for both humans and mutants, large amount of it may kill them. She mainly uses this ability, combined with her seductive magnetism to kiss men to death. :: 2.) Fangs Retraction: she is able to extend and retract snake fangs, bite her victims to poison them. :: 3.) Skin-Shedding: she is able to shed her skin and emerge with fresh new body. This ability does not come at her will, and she cannot choose whether to shed or not-- she has to. Prior to her shedding, Iris will show the signs: her skin becomes dull, her eyes will appear cloudy/bluish which decreases her vision, and she will be emotionally nervous/unstable due to the previous signs. Her skin-shedding takes few hours, and she will become extremely vulnerable and weak during the shedding process. The shedded skin will bear similar characteristics with snakes’ shedded skin, yet in humanoid shape. :: 4.) Snake Empathy: Iris understands feelings and emotions of snakes, and is able to communicate with them, allowing her to command them at her will. *Seductive Magnetism Supernatural attraction, only works on males. Her seductive magnetism works automatically towards any male (regardless sexual orientation) as long as he is able to see her face. *Webshooting skill Peter Parker (SpiderMan) gifted her a pair of webshooters. He taught her how to utilize them to protect herself. Roll Buffs: *Males get -2 for any action against her. (her face must be seen without mask) *+1 perception *+1 webshooter/snake actions *Enters encounter with (1+r4) snakes (Dahlia counts as 2 snakes) Venom effect * Successful bite/kiss automatically poisons victim * -1 hp every turn for (r6+1) turns Snakes Base roll/HP: 8 +2 perception Dahlia Base roll/hp: 10 self hp regen: r2 every 2 turns Items: *Webshooters (Mechanical) (Web Fluid) Background Iris was supposed to be a mere girl of the city; she wasn’t born beautiful, which caused her to be constantly bullied by society. Even in her own family, her parents kept on comparing her to her sisters. Being constantly referred to as the “ugly”, caused her to suffer depression during her high school life. She’s always been jealous to other girls, and it didn’t take her long to realize that Humanity only favors Beauty. One day when she was out for her school trip to one of the infamous science facility in town, a beautiful mutated black snake escaped its cage in the lab and bit her arm. Its mutated-venom immediately affected Iris’ DNA, causing her to mutate and gain snake traits. At her first night she lost herself and sneaked out of her room like a snake going for a hunt, and as she encounters some random beautiful girl alone at the streets, her jealousy drove her to kill the girl. The next morning, Iris was shocked as she saw herself in the mirror, with her face looking slightly more beautiful than she used to be--after killing the woman of last night. Experimenting with herself, she went out for another hunt that night and killed another beautiful woman, and as she examined herself in the mirror the morning after, she found herself being even more..radiant. Iris, becoming even more obsessed of being more beautiful, started hunting for beautiful women nearly every night, and she become more and more gorgeous each day. Her crush, who used to bully her even started falling head over heels for her new beauty, yet he was killed soon--after he kissed her. That was when she realized that she has venom in her mouth. After exiling herself from her family, at some point she found the mutant-snake which had bitten her, which had turned her into such beautiful creature. The two immediately bonded with each other, and they become sisters ever since. She named the snake, “Dahlia”. Storyline Season 2 * Iris kills a man, witnessed by Chrom. She seduces and deceives him, making him mad afterwards--turning himself into a dragon. SpiderMan saves her afterwards. * As a form of gratitude, she doesn't try to kill him--and kisses him lightly to knock him out. However, SpiderMan's light poison immunity keeps him conscious. This surprises her. * She kisses him several times more and despite feeling light headache and Spider Sense kicking, SpiderMan stays awake. She ends up taking him to her house to further observe him, and at some point she bites him to the neck, eventually knocking him out. She then takes off his mask and sees his face for the first time. * The snakes bring him away from her house, and after SpiderMan wakes up--realizing that he is being carried by a horde of snakes, he resorts to fight them. He manages to web one snake on the ground and hides in a dumpster, webbing the gaps to not allow any of the snakes in. Due to the strength of the web, SpiderMan is stuck and having a hard time pushing the dumpster lid open. * The snakes return to Iris, reporting about him attacking them and that one snake is stuck on the ground. Iris goes to where the poor snake is, only to find SpiderMan climbing out of the dumpster nearby. * Eventually, Iris and SpiderMan return to her house and properly get to know each other. Peter begins to visit her often and helps her to not kill people. * First time Peter brings Iris to his house, she finds Aunt May being beautiful--triggering her obsession. She almost attempts to kill Aunt May, but Peter stops her. She then flees the house and kill some guys at a cafe. * Daredevil stops her before she kills the cafe owner, being immune against her seduction for being physically blind. Chrom the dragon guy happens to enter the bar along with some police officers, but Iris seduces Chrom into attacking them. Chrom is later arrested but she vanishes, with Daredevil following her trail. * Daredevil brings Jezail Brett and visits Iris. After learning more about her intentions, Jezail plants her words into Iris' mind, making her believe that she is the most beautiful woman in the world and that all men are trustworthy. Iris finds no reason to kill anymore, hence she stops killing from that day forth. * Iris seeks for Peter, and the two resolve the issue between them. Iris tells him that she finally believes him when he says she's beautiful, and that she will not kill anymore. * Iris and Peter gets into an official relationship. Peter later gives her a pair of webshooters and teaches her to use them for protection. Season 5 * Peter goes missing and she seeks for him, utilizing the webshooters. Covering herself with webs as a costume matching that of SpiderMan's, she saves him and the two make it out alive through a sinking building. * Iris suggests Peter to move to Kings (together with Aunt May). * Their house is bombed by the military jetplanes. Iris and Peter are injured, Aunt May is killed with her legs ripped off. Her sisters, the snakes living with her are also killed by the explosion. Trivia * It was Iris' mutation itself which slowly beautified her face, it had nothing to do with her killing other women. However, she believed it did, making it a habit of hers, until the day Murdock brought Jezail to change Iris' mind. * It is unclear whether Iris' sisters consist of only female snakes, there might be some males but she still calls all of them 'sisters'. * She had 257 snakes, including Dahlia. * Iris Hawthorne is originally from Ace Attorney Trilogy. Name Dahlia is also taken from the same game. Category:Characters Category:Mutants